Homework
by Demonic Nightmares
Summary: [OneShot] James whines while the others make predictions. Inspired by my friends whining about homework.


-_Start _

-**Summary**: Inspired by my friends whining about homework.

-**Regarding the Story**: Simply the Marauders and Lily talking. I have no idea when this fits into the timeline, but you can throw it in almost when ever you like.

-**Additional Notes**: Yes, I know there are no tags. I did that purposely. I don't know if you think it's all that great or not just because I don't tell you whose talking, but, use your imagination, it's not all that hard.

--

"Phtt, yeah, right. Right after I marry Evans, have one son named Harry, who saves the world, becomes insufferably famous and is seeker for the Gryffindor team. After _that_ I might be able to do it."

"Hey Prongs?"

"What?"

"Can I be best man?"

"Sure."

"And Harry's Godfather?"

"Whatever."

"HEY! That's not fair!"

"Wormtail has a point, why does Padfoot get the two best positions?"

"Okay then Moony, you can be his favorite professor."

"What about me?"

"You can be his best mate's pet rat."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry mate, but you should have grabbed one of the better spots first."

"Who's going to be a pet rat?"

"Alright there Evans?"

"Fine Potter. But honestly, who's the pet rat?"

"Petey here's just agreed to be your first son's best mate's pet rat."

"HEY! I did NOT!"

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm."

"And how do you know it I'll have any sons?"

"James has quite kindly informed us."

"I'm going to be the best man at your guys' wedding and his godfather."

"James wants to name him Harry."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Harriet."

"Harriet? No, I don't like it. What about 'Maria'?"

"Sounds Italian."

"It is."

"But it doesn't matter. Harry's gonna be a guy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Harry's gonna be a guy."

"Yeah well, since this is gonna be your guys' son, he's gotta be real cool. So he'll have to be good at-"

"Charms."

"No, Transfiguration."

"No, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And Quidditch-"

"He'll be seeker-"

"The youngest in a century-"

"Best broom ever-"

"Everyone'll know his name-"

"His best friends'll be Prefects."

"Why Prefects?"

"Yeah! Why not Azkaban escapees?"

"Because I want my son to have nice friends."

"Yeah, I guess... but his girlfriend's got to be real pretty-"

"Smart-"

"Plays Quidditch-"

"She'll be from Ravenclaw then-"

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be tied down-"

"They'll break up after a big row."

"Works for me."

"Tied down?"

"Well, yeah."

"If he's famous, he'll have loads of girls after him."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"And he'll need a pet."

"Owl."

"Most definitely."

"Snowy. Smart and beautiful."

"Yeah! And a dog named Padfoot."

"It'll be a very smart dog."

"Nah. A dumb mutt."

"What about a cute puppy?"

"How about he just doesn't have a dog."

"Oh, alright."

"He'll have to look like me though."

"We don't want to scare away the girls. He can look like Evans."

"How about he has Evans' eyes? Other then that he can look like James."

"Well alright, but Harry won't have Potter's ego."

"Hear, hear!"

"But he'll be as smart as you, Evans."

"And he'll have as much regard for the rules as James!"

"And he'll be as brave as me!"

"Sit down Black."

"I bet you he'll be Dumbledore's favorite, if he's all that."

"Oh most definitely. It'll make those bloody Slytherin's jealous."

"And you're sure that's a good thing?"

"I'm with Padfoot. If it irritates those slippery snakes, I'm all for it."

"'Slippery snakes'?'Bloody Slytherins'? Your originality and wit amuse us all."

"Alright than, you come up with one. Go on, let's see you try."

"I don't believe in house discrimination."

"She says with a straight face."

"Lily, after that stunt you pulled in the Charms corridor last week with Helen Parsley, I'm finding it hard to believe you."

"Remus! You too!"

"Y-you gotta admit, Moony has a point, Lily."

"Oh fine. Since you're all against me anyways..."

"You notice how she hasn't left yet?"

"That's 'cause she secretly wants me. OW! Evans! That hurt!"

"I'm only here because you lot are being faintly amusing."

"Even I have to wonder why you haven't left yet, Lily. What, between James' flirting and Sirius' bad jokes..."

"Hey! They aren't that bad!"

"Do you want to hear my insults to the Slytherins or not!"

"Okay! Okay, knock yourself out!"

"Thank you. Humph... Well there's... Huh? Potter, what is this rubbish?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my Charms homework, but I just can't get it! And I know I never will!"

"Oh for heavens sake! It's like this!"

"Oh! Wow, you're brilliant Evans!"

"Hm, I never thought of it that way."

"Nice. If Prongs wasn't dating you, I would!"

"We are _not_ dating!"

"Um, Li-lily? Could'ya help me with my Charms? I just don't get it."

"Sure Peter, what do you need help with?"

"Well will you look at that? Looks like you did get it done Prongs. I'm still Harry's Godfather right?"

"Heh heh, shove off Padfoot, 'course you are!"

--

-**Ending Notes**: Man, it's been a while since I started this, but the point is it's finished now, and you all get to tell me how much it sucked.

_End_-


End file.
